The present invention relates to an hydraulic lip actuator for a dock leveler.
By way of background, dock levelers are devices which are mounted at a warehouse door and have a deck which in its stored position is flush with the warehouse floor so that traffic can pass over it. When a truck is to be unloaded, the dock leveler can be raised to provide a ramp to the truck bed. A pivotable lip is attached to the outer side of the deck, and this lip rests on the end of the truck bed to provide a smooth joint therewith. Insofar as known, in the past the lips were actuated by rather complex mechanical linkages.